Death of Some Psychos and an Ex
by CSIGeekFan
Summary: This is a ridiculous oneshot.  Wrote it in no time.  All fluff.  Slightly stupid.  The real title is  Death of a Salesman… er… Psycho… er… Psychos – Plural – and maybe an Ex.  Please R


A/N – This is for a certain set of someones who have been fantasizing about the death of a certain set of psychos (and perhaps an ex-boyfriend) before this Thursday's episode, so it never happens. Oh, and I am writing it in less than 30 minutes, so it's short. By all means, please R&R.

Disclaimer: CSI is owned by the mega-conglomeration known as CBS.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Death of a Salesman… er… Psycho… er… Psychos – Plural – and maybe an Ex

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day would have been pretty typical, if it weren't for the dead bodies.

Hold it… no… dead bodies were _normal_.

"So, Sara," Grissom asked, "what's wrong with this picture?"

He meant it literally, when he shifted the picture of three individuals sitting on tables in the morgue.

"No clue," she innocently responded.

"You're saying nothing is wrong with this picture?" he asked.

"Nope. Not a thing," she replied again, this time with a grin, followed by a half-stifled giggle.

With a sigh, Grissom looked at Nick, Catherine, Warrick, and Greg.

"Look, Sara," Nick started, "we know what you did."

"So? What's the big deal?" Sara asked.

Greg just stared at her for a moment, and then started pounding his head on the layout table. It took everyone a little while to figure out he was laughing. Really, it wasn't until he lifted his head, and his ruckus laugh filled the room that they realized he was laughing and tears were streaming down his face.

"Oh my God, Sara… I gotta know. How'd you do it?" Greg finally got out, gasping for breath.

"Do what?" she innocently asked.

_I'm getting the innocent look down pretty good,_ she thought to herself.

"Look," Grissom said, "I'm not mad or anything, but… we're all dying to know. Just how did you kill them all?"

"Did they not die this morning around ten o'clock, Gil?" Sara asked.

"Yes, dear," he replied.

"Oh, honey, I was with you this morning. You ought to know that. Remember this morning?" Sara asked with a huge smile, pecking him lightly on the cheek.

Catherine smirked when Grissom's cheeks started turning crimson.

"Okay, then what happened to them?" Warrick asked.

"Shouldn't we at least call them by name?" Greg asked.

"Hey," Nick interjected, "their names are on their toe tags. Those three don't deserve names."

With a sigh, Catherine turned and closed the layout room door.

"Okay," she said sternly, "you have _got_ to tell us how you got rid of the three of them."

With a sly smile, Sara faced her team.

"What day is it?" she asked, again innocently.

"Wednesday, dear," Grissom answered.

"What is tomorrow?"

"Thursday, dear," he responded again.

"Well… it all started when I heard about the younger psycho and her brother in last week's promo," Sara explained.

"What all started?" Warrick asked.

Sitting down in a chair at the layout table, Sara explained, "Just how many psychos do I need to deal with this year? Do you not all think one is enough? Maybe even more than enough?"

At the general nods around the table, she nodded sharply once herself.

Continuing, she said, "That was my feeling, as well."

"When I saw the promo last Thursday, I decided that enough was enough."

"That doesn't explain how they ended up on a slab in Doc Robbins morgue," said Nick, looking confused.

"You're right. I haven't gotten there yet, so be patient," Sara chastised.

"You didn't do anything foolish, did you?" Catherine asked.

"Nope," came Sara's reply. "Nothing foolish – smart, though."

"Explain," Catherine demanded.

"Well, I don't want to leave. You don't want me to leave. The people out in the _real_ world don't want me to leave," she said.

"There's this great website out there with this big spoilers discussion board," Sara said.

"And what does that have to do with any of this?" Grissom asked.

Turning to the computer behind her, Sara tapped in a few keys and brought up a website.

"Oh… a great deal. Apparently, they _really_ don't want me to leave," she finally replied.

Standing up, she put on her shades, and open the door.

As she left the room, she laughed, "You would be amazed at how creative some of these people can be."


End file.
